Historically Motivated
by JaceyKGray
Summary: Fleur is running through life, living it up in a VERY single way. Hermione is getting Married, yes Married. So what happens to make Fleur cry herself to sleep, and feel like not living.  Oh and I own no characters... as of yet.
1. Introduction

Historically Motivated

Introduction

Her tears soaked through the pages of the letter, crinkled from the grip of the sobbing woman. She'd been through enough in the last few years, why would this have changed anything? She really couldn't explain why it changed her life, but the wedding invitation changed it for the worse. She eventually wrote it all off to the fact that her marriage had recently failed, miserably might I add.

She'd been engaged to a handsome young man, had the world at her feet. There wasn't anything either wouldn't do for the other. They'd gotten married and were blissful at that too. The problems didn't start until she'd started her new job. He wanted someone like his mother, a stay at home, raise the children, wife. She couldn't be that for him. She needed to have her freedom and her fun while she could. The job she'd taken sent her all over the world searching for artifacts from history for the Ministry. She'd been in Tibet looking for some rumored ring worn by the monks, it was said to have the ability to stop wars for eternity, when she got the call from him saying he was leaving her for an old school mate. She'd known he was cheating on her, yet a small part of her was upset with the fact that it wasn't some random booty-call. To make matters worse for her the Tibetan Monk's ring was a sham, seriously if peace like that was possible the world would be blowing up Tibet to be the country in control of that kind of power. Yet this just did not help her with the sorrow that both bits of news brought her.

She'd taken the time since the divorce and used the pain to motivate her through her job. Now instead of just a field agent she was a ranking official over the whole project. Don't get me wrong Fleur still went out into the field and she still ran wild through the country looking for ridiculous objects, no matter how far fetch or actually possible they were. She couldn't really be taken from seeing the beauty of the world, no matter her rank, even if it was at the risk of becoming an old spinster one day. I mean she went on dates, mostly just one for each person. It's rare that she found someone to hold her attention an entire night, much less two. It just always ended the same, her sneaking out the window or glad she'd chosen a muggle who didn't know about her "abilities" so she could apparate and they'd just wonder what that 'pop' sound was.

One night stands, booty-calls, notches in the bed post, whatever you called them she had them on an almost nightly basis; a fact that kind of bothered Fleur as she packed for this wedding that could very easily end her life as she knew it. She had to go anyway, it's not every day that you get an invite from the girl who saved your life and got you the job you now run. Not to mention the fact that she knew for a fact Harry would need her to be there… it was after all the love of his life getting married, or at least that's what he said when he called about an hour ago….


	2. Chapter 1

Historically Motivated

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

Today is the day that I get to go to a wedding that deeply depresses me. Why it depresses me I have no clue, but either way I'm not looking forward to today's nuptials. I mean it could just be the fact that my marriage ended badly, or that it's my ex is family to the groom's side. I'm just happy that Harry agreed to let me sit on the bride's side, even if he is Best Man for Ron. Speaking of Harry I hate that he is in that tent and I'm left here to receive the glares not so young Ginny is sending my way. Must she still hate me when her brother cheated on me, beat me, and then left me for his baby momma? Christ some people never grow up, it's not like there hasn't been about 5 years since then. I mean she's got to be at least 24 by now… childish antics are not to be done at the age of 24.

At least the bridal side entry is far from the Weasley side of the church. Well at least Hermione put her foot down and got her church instead of the back yard like my wedding, though the flowers were gorgeous. Speaking of Hermione, I wonder what she's been up to since the last time I saw her. I mean last I heard from her life was too short to settle down, and that was why she wanted me to take the bull by the horns and run into my life wings spread wide… she always called me an angel, I don't get it either. Now I'm ruling the world, running and fucking my way through every country I can, and she's getting married to a boy she's known forever and been dating for 6 months. Speaking of which the last time I saw her was about 6 months ago… when we talked about romantic relations she did not mention marrying Ron, granted she also didn't think that my nightlife was a good fit for her either, and she didn't even know that they were women in my bed every night.

_Ah but I bet she'll look gorgeous in that white gown, I hope it accents her amazing ass. _

As I hear that faithful tune take hold of the audience I can't help but look at Harry, his face so ashen, probably because he's about to watch the love of his life walk down the aisle to her future husband, standing beside Harry. Poor Harry, I can't imagine looking into the eyes of my love while she says "I do" to another man, he's truly one in a billion for standing there during this. Well let us watch the girl about to rip out my boyfriend's heart, haha boyfriend wow that's a stinger. The ohh's and ahh's have me turning around to see this exquisite site of blue and red bird's flying in such intricate patterns you cannot mistake them for anything less than hearts. Though the birds and their flight are gorgeous, my eyes are glued to Hermione's face, my whole body is growing hotter and hotter, and I can barely see the rest of the room. The minute our eyes met my whole world exploded, the only thing I could say was _"wow"_, and even it came out in a half whisper half moan. The second our eyes separated I took the chance to get out of there. Breathing had become a problem, and so was walking when the floor was spinning away from me. I could still feel her eyes on me as I pushed open the door. The tears streaming down my face no longer surprised me, I looked back at her for one last glance before I'd leave her forever. The hurt in her eyes was beyond evident when she saw my tears. I guess she's going to rip out my heart along with Harry's, this is great, just great. Fuck I'm in love with a girl walking down the aisle, and the worst part is I've known her a while and never had a clue.

Escaping into the back room I shut and barricade the door with every spell I can think of. Christ I can't believe I'm in this situation. Sliding down the door to the floor I can hear a lot of sounds in the other rooms, I'm focusing on the sound of my heart beat. As the beats of my heart hammer a song of sorrow into my head I distinctly remember a teacher telling us kids "the heart only beats for love, the sound it makes even says so, 'love dove, love dove'." It is quite ironic how the sound of my sorrow filled song of the heart is an audible "love dove" at the wedding of my love, where the birds presenting her were doves. The irony of this is sinking in when I hear the loud banging on the door to the room I'm barricaded in, and a very muffled voice yelling, "Fleur, Fleur wake up."

_Huh I am awake._

Reaching for the door I begin to fall, and wake with a start in the floor of my flat in Italy. It was just a dream, damn I hate those dreams that seem so real you believe them. "Fleur! Open this door, I need to see you."

Harry sounded terrified on the other side of my bedroom door, he must need to tell me the latest development in his beloved's life. Funny how the thought of Hermione being his beloved still hurt, it'd been a year since her wedding and yet I still hurt from any news of her life, even through Harry.

"Harry I'm tired of this, you can't keep telling me about your love's life without us. I mean seriously I love her too, and this is killing me."

I open the door to see a bewildered expression on his face, before he breaks out laughing his ass off. "Fleur what on earth made you think my love was a woman?" He continues to laugh at me while walking to the mini fridge I keep all my alcohol in.

"But I distinctly remember you saying it was the wedding of the love of your life, it was Hermione's wedding. I just kind of figured." A moment of realization came over me and I got the bewildered expression across my face. "Wait if not Hermione then WHO? Oh my god you love RON!"

"Oh shut up, in case you don't realize you just seconds ago admitted to liking Hermione, haha as if I didn't know you were a lesbian before we started dating, but to be in love with 'Mione. Wow girl, I always wondered why you accepted the job without any information about it. You'd do anything for her I suppose." My pillow promptly met his head and I laughed as he toppled to the floor with the Gin in hand. "Actually I had no idea back then, I only realized the moment her face was revealed behind those doves at her wedding." In a fashion only Harry could muster he replied with, "Good timing eh? Anyway I can't believe you'd think I was into girls. I told you this arrangement we have benefits me too. Apparently it didn't benefit you though, I would even go as far as to say it hindered you in life." With the end of this he quirks and eyebrow giving me that evil, sadistic 'I know something you don't' face.

"What is it Harry, what have I lost with this arrangement? Because the way I see it I'm blessed to have you in my life as the love substitute that I'd be much worse off without. Besides in case you didn't see she said yes to a MAN, not chase after me."

He gave me this all too familiar look of pity and decided to explain where I lost out. "You weren't there anymore, remember, I was and I saw that she wasn't going to love him any more than she did back in school. And that was just a friendly love. I've never seen her look at someone the way she did you, she looked like the end of the world would have been heaven when you left the room." I couldn't take this, not now. "Harry that is beside the point, she still goes to sleep in his arms, makes love to him, and wakes up to his morning breath in her face. Even if she did want me she still married him, and I've not seen her since. Life is what it is, and I don't see that changing any time soon."

"Well all that proves is that you don't have premonition abilities. She left Ron, well actually he left her…" I choked, stammered and went to reply only to be cut off as he continued…"after finding her in bed with another…" my eyes searched his face for trace of a lie, and found none…"with a woman, a tall, blond haired, blue eyed woman. Hmm that description sound familiar?" with one glance at me he winked and took a sip of my Gin in his Coke. "But I guess since things are not going to change I won't tell you her reply to his asking her why."

I jumped him, tackled him to the ground and threatened him with a dry spell on the alcohol if he didn't tell me… so much for playing it cool and being adult about this. "Fine fine." He said waving a white flag out of his wand. "She said she loved another, but that the girl of her dreams seemed too content with traveling and fucking strangers than her. She told him that she was sorry for ever hurting him, and for lying to him for the past year and a half…. Funny thing for me is that he JUST left my place…. With his 'sorrow'." He said sorrow with air quotes and one of those shit eating grins you only get when you are either getting some or just got some.

I was happy for him, truly. And I was happy to hear the description that seemed to fit me perfectly. Yet I couldn't help the sorrow and tears from said sorrow that came. Harry looked worried as he wrapped me in his arms. He proved his self proclaimed know-it-all title by saying, "it's because she thought you were too busy fucking others to notice her love for you, and the fact that you kind of were, isn't it?" All I could bring myself to do was nod, he'd hit me hard in the gut with the last bit. I was depressed and trying to live. Maybe I was a bit too self involved to see it, I mean I didn't notice my own love for her until she was closing off from me for good. How ignorant can one girl get? I mean I must have been one vapid selfish bitch to not see someone that beautiful inside and out. I wanted to just ball up, and attempted to after a gulp from the nasty bottle of Gin I'd taken from Harry. "Hey now we both know you just keep that stuff around for me. Don't even start I saw that grimace. And for another thing, I'm not letting you just let this one go. Fate has given us both a second chance. I grabbed mine by the hips last night, I expect nothing less from you now… well unless it's still romantic." I give him a wavering smile. "Ok ok fine, but can you stop hinting to the, I suppose, amazing sex you had with Ron last night? Please just not this early in the morning." He took my hand and moved it up and down in his, "deal struck. Now go get your girl!" He shoved me toward the Fireplace, at which time I just asked him to tell me where to go cause I was just going to apparate there. "You know I'm claustrophobic Harry, I'm so not getting into that fireplace." He laughed and told me, and 'pop' I was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Pieces of my life are sectioned out to the side of me. A lifetime of memories clustered into items you carry through your day to day mundane. Things you could easily throw out and buy newer up to date versions of, like that new game console in a year or so. Things that make this life easier for me, things that make me feel something in a world that lacks the insight that is hollow. I feel nothing here, laying in the bed of another lover, a blissful smile forming to her lips, yet nothing is on my face but the sweat and cum I drank down last night. It's been like this for a few years now, nothing inside but the lustful side effects of a nightly amusement.

I can recall every moment of my past that I felt something in, yet even in memories of death and love and joy I feel nothing. Nothing until she stepped into my life, now it's a hollow distant thud of the pain coursing through my veins at break neck speeds. I feel the hooks and chains and whips and fists as they lash out and tighten around my hung body in this hellish mind. I see the things that torture me so; they lurk in the shadows of laughter filled rooms, of the moments that take your breath away. I know they exist in reality too, but the ones within my wounds see only the light of my distant memories of sunshine and happiness. Nothing of the day or the beauty the world offers to those that have but to want it. But that's not true now is it? I wanted it, I longed and pined for those feelings, I yearned with the very molecules of my being for that beauty; that beauty just didn't want me back.

I remember when I came to this realization, I was looking at her face in the coffee house, thinking about how her skin would feel under mine; she was all too knowing about desires, and lust, but lacking in the flame I held, the love I burned for her. I could see the faces of the notches as they fell into bed with her, or into the car seat or side of the building, where they fell for her charm did not matter; only that I saw every blissful moment of their climax and inevitable orgasm. Yet I still yearned for the beauty of this life with her, the longing looks and pleasant hands touching, memorizing as they made their way across expanses of milky flesh.

As time wore on and on, with more and more blissful faces falling into her passion, I slowly broke away into nothingness. Into a hollow body with nothing but the pages of the books I've read in my mind to hold me to this planet. Vivid sights of her kissing, licking, and fucking yet another and another fills my pages and leaves me without the ability to possess emotion.

Inwardly laughing I remember the face of my husband when he found me in bed with a Fleur lookalike, he must have known then why we couldn't have sex, why I was always getting headaches on the rare occasion he tried for sex. Why I spent a lot of late hours at work, or out at my mothers. Yeah my friends thought we were just the perfect little couple, hell he even told Harry our biggest problem was too much sex. He looked relieved that it wasn't him, and that he didn't have to hide his affections thinking he'd hurt me. He had this silly idea that he would lose my friendship if he were gay because I loved him, and had since Hogwarts, as if; I didn't even like the guy then as more than an annoyance. He did kind of grow on me though; I mean I did cry on his shoulder about why I did what I did to him, and how I was ok with us ending because one of us should at least have happiness in their life.

So that is what has become of me. A pathetic ex-wife, lesbian, who can't have love and cries on her gay ex-husband's shoulder about her fantasies and why they'll never come true. A dreamer, with no romantic hope left in her body. It's like being soulless, a shell roaming the world one conquest at a time never really seeing the world around me. Which brings me to tonight and the girl beside me, I've decided this is the night I'll disappear from the grid, and this lovely Muggle is the key to this ancient spell. She comes from a completely magicless line, and this is actually rare to find, there will never be magic in her descendants, and this night of sex has sealed that my magic is untraceable, as long as it's wandless… or I steal a wand. Now to be off and looking for something that I'll never find. Or maybe I will, I am a very determined lady, and they don't say I'm bright for nothing. Ironic that I'm off to find an artifact that may or may not exist and may or may not be able to be found, too bad the person over that department is who I'm trying to avoid at this current moment.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it takes me so long to update. I love the reviews, keep them coming. This story is just hard for me to tell, it's a twist on a story I've had in my head for years, and it's hard for me to let others read it. Just self conscious i suppose.

Anyway here is Chapter 3... left it with the cliff hanger, but this one is intentional. I want to hear what you think is about to happen... who knows it may influence my chapter and I'll get it out sooner. ya never know.

I collapsed in the doorway to Hermione's private flat. Every breath I took was labored. I heard of this kind of thing happening in Veela relationships… I'd thought that it would not happen until I had her in my arms. I could see their faces, and feel her hands on their bodies as if she were touching my own body. It made me moan from someone else's mere memory, the skills I never thought she'd have with another woman. Then all too fast my anger rose. I couldn't see anything but red, my nails were growing out longer, like talons. I needed to get control of myself before I did something to harm Hermione.

_She wanted this from you; it's your fault that she had to find it from somewhere else. You can't blame her for your ineptitude, your blind self loathing._

As I regain control over my body and senses, I am brought to my knees gasping for air as I feel the most recent. Tears stream down my face when it hits me that this one is taking place right now. The rage gripping me when I hear the soft moans, I cannot prevent myself from busting down the door to Hermione's flat.

Two things hit me at once. This is not Hermione in her bed with a lover; this one was a relief for me. The second one was much worse. I felt the climax of the girl Hermione was with almost to her orgasm, and then all of a sudden it was all gone. Any connection I'd had with her was gone. I was no longer able to close my eyes and see her face through this random fling's eyes. This one took me out, all I remembered was Ginny screaming my name and some guy catching me before everything went black and numb. I was sure my body was suddenly cold, yet I couldn't even feel that.

~some time later~

"She is still out of it Harry. They say she might not wake up ever again. It's something to do with the Veela blood inside her. Her heart is so broken that she cannot exist without her mate, it's a preservation instinct."

"I get that Ginny, where the HELL is HERMIONE!"

"She left yesterday, after the incident with Ron happened she said she was tired of feeling and being Hermione. She said she wanted to fall off the grid for a while, just escape until she could find the one thing that would make her whole again. Believe me, if I knew what the hell she was talking about I'd have told you."

**Harry had to try hard not to strangle Ginny, she could be so dense sometimes.** _'__yes I'll let you go Hermione, just fall off the grid, keep in touch while you're avoiding being yourself, yeah I just want to let you know if maybe this stupid search is in vain'_**Fucking dumb ass.**

"I'm going to her flat, Ron please stay here and let me know if Anything happens at all. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to Fleur. She's the only thing that has kept me going for so long, I cannot lose her. I'm going to Hermione's and seeing if the brightest witch of our age left anything I can use to find her."

~at Hermione's~

_Shit my best friend is in a hospital bed, most likely to never see the light of day again, and all I can find is her name written in the margins of books Hermione loved to read. Seriously she has written Fleur Isabelle Delacour in just about EVERY possible way without writing it backwards. No wait here it is backwards. FUCK! Think Harry, think. It's got to be something like the Basilisk at Hogwarts. Notes somewhere, just this time she doesn't want you to find them, she could have hidden them anywhere, even with magic. _

"That's it! Magic! Damn I'm daft sometimes. Accio Hermione's hidden notes"

Nothing happened but one book tried to move. Harry begins to tear that one apart like it was nothing. A storm raging within his eyes at the selfish ways his two friends had that hurt those they loved, even if it was each other. Girls, he would never understand them, good thing he turned out gay. Ron was much simpler than this crap. That's when he hit the back to the book case, he remembered this book case, it was after all his wedding present, and a never ending case. So to feel his hand hit solid wood wasn't right.

_This must be Hermione's doing, she'd be the only one that would make my never ending bookcase into a shorttie._

After a few hours of shooting random spells at the now empty book case, and having to deal with a couple backfires, Harry managed to get the right one to get whatever was hidden out.

'**So you want to know about Veela.**'

'**Veela Mythology or Fact: You Decide.**'

A page was bookmarked in the myth book, the top paragraph of the bookmarked page read:

'_**If you're having trouble with a Veela who's entered denial, and isn't open to love you could always find that families' lineage charm and when it glows in front of the Veela, on their mate, the Veela will not be able to deny this love. **_

_**(Caution to this tale, think long and hard before you try this, it is possible for this to backfire, no matter your intentions. The charm will kill you if you are not that Veela's rightful mate.)**_

"Shit 'Mione, I never thought it would come to Fleur or death being so acceptable to you. Fleur you have to pull through so you can help us find this charm."

~Elsewhere and audible gasp is being heard, and heads are turning in fear to the direction of the sound~

"Hermione?"


End file.
